


Best Christmas Gift Ever

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Family, Fun, Humor, Love, friends - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Modern AU: Being marriage, moving to a new house, trying to get their life together. Omi and Chase decides to throw a Christmas Party to end a good year with fun time with family and friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moder Au: Omi and Chase are married. Omi is a female... sex bend.  
> Xiaolin World do not exist. No magic, no Shen Gong Wu. Also I made Shadow be a sister to Chase Young instead of Chase being the father. Another thing, Shadow has a twin sister name Willow. I just like the idea Willow and Shadow are sisters.

Omi putting up the sugar cookies on the table. Then, she heard the door open, “Honey, I’m home!”

            “Welcome home, sweetie.” She smiles at her husband walking from his work.

            Chase grins widely seeing his beautiful wife setting up for the Christmas party. “Wow, you did a lot.”

            “You like?” She gave him a sugar cookie which he took with pleasure.

            “It’s beautiful. Best way to show off our new home to our family and friends.” Chase grins widely seeing the whole house covered in Christmas decorations.

            “I know, I’m so excited. Loniani-Nui is going to bring her baby boy and Wuya is bring her children! Hannibal is going to dress up as Santa Clause to give the children a big surprised and handed out presents!” She bounced happily for today.

            “You seem more excited than usual.” Chase said looking at his wife blushing bright red.

            She gave a small smile, “Well, it’s just we’re going to have all our friends and family together. We’re a big family.”

            “True. I know how much having a family is to you.” He puts his arm around her neck kissing her on the lips.

            Omi asked, “What about you?”

            “Me too, but you're more important, Omi. I want you to be happy. Maybe we can start planning having a kid, soon.”

            “Really?” She smiles widely.

            “Yes. I know this year been crazy with us moving into the new house, trying to get our careers started, your dad and the temple, my families company. Right now, everything is fine and all set.”

            “That would be wonderful.” Omi jumps on her husband kissing him on the cheek. They were kissing until they heard the bell ringing.

            “Omi! Open up! Me and Rai are here with the kids!” Kimiko spoke up.

            “Looks like we have to finish up and get ready soon.” Omi giggles giving him another peck on the cheek before letting Kimiko and Raimundo in with their children.”

            Chase snorted, “You and the holidays.” He was not one for Holidays it would take up his work, but he was pleased to see his wife always getting excited about them. She just loves the idea of family and friends coming together having a good time. It gives this warm feeling that gives out a certain glow on her face.

            When the party started, Omi wore a nice long red dress while Chase had a nicely black long sleeve shirt and blue tie. All their friends and family came by to celebrate. The children running around, “Hey, watch it.” Chase walks by almost dropping a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

            “Come on, uncle Chase! Let’s play!” A small girl tugs his pant wanting his attention.

            Then, a twelve-year-old boy with dark skin spoke up, “No! Play with me. You promise to play Pokemon!”

            Chase rolled his eyes, “Kimiko, can you handle this.” Kimiko turned around laughing from of Jermaine’s joke.

            “Awe, look at you. I think your fine.” Kimiko said.

            “Not funny.” He groans seeing his wife appearing from the corner of his eyes. He saw her talking to Loniani-Nui. “Omi… help.”

            Omi smiles going up to Kimiko’s kids, “How about you guys go play with uncle Jack. I heard that he wants to play video games and dolls.” The two kids’ eyes widen and happily run over to Jack who was on the couch sleeping from the amount of candy he ate.

            “Uncle Jack!”

            “Ooffpt!” Jack woke up by the children jumping on him.

            “Play with us.” They whined.

            Omi laughs looking over at her husband, “I’m so glad you're my wife.” Chase said kissing her on the cheek.

            “Well, what will you do without me?” The doorbell rang. “I’ll go get it. Can you give my father and brother their cup of tea?”

            “Of course.” Chase put the tray on the table. He saw his wife headed to the head door. The young male got another tray setting up a teapot filled with hot tea and two cups. Looking over in the large living room he saw Omi’s father, Mr. Fung sitting on one of the couches taking a rest while Omi’s brother, Ping Pong was busy talking to Clay and Willow (Chase’s younger sister).

            “Thirsty?” Chase asked when he got to the elder male.

            The long bearded male looks at his son-in-law with a small smile, “Yes. Thank you, Chase. I could’ve done it by myself, but I’m not as young as I use to be.” His son-in-law grins as he sat next to him pouring a hot cup of tea. Handing it to him, “ah…my daughter knows me too well.” Mr. Fung grins smelling Oolong, “How are you?”

            “I’m fine. It’s been a rough year, but we made it through.”

            “I’m glad.” He smiles at him.

            Omi headed the door, “I’m coming.” She opened it seeing Eon and Chase’s parents. “Hello!”

            “Hello.” Eon smiles, “Sorry, we took so long. My mother wanted to dress nicely for Christmas.”

            “Bah,” Eon’s mother appeared behind him next to her husband, “We normally don’t celebrate this holiday. Always busy with work and business.” She went to hug Omi, “Ohh, how are you? How’s my favorite daughter-in-law? My look at your face! Your glowing!”

            “Now, Hai don’t smother the poor girl.” Her husband spoke seeing his wife hugging Omi tightly.

            “Oh hush!” She rolled eyes, “I can hug my daughter-in-law all I want. Now, where’s my grumpy son at?”

            “Chase’s with my father. Please help yourselves with some food and drink.” Omi said taking their jackets and coats. Eon helped her put it on the coat hanger. “Have Dashi and Guan arrived?”

            “Yeah, they’re parking, right now. Apparently, they got lost since Shadow texted them the wrong way.” A young female appeared while chewing gum.

            “Not my fault Guan doesn’t know how to use Google map.” Shadow said holding bags of gifts, “Mother got these for you.” She gave them to Omi.

            “Oh wow.” Omi blinks.

            “It’s a lot of dresses like Hanfus.” Shadow was texting, “Anyway, where’s my idiot brother and my twin sister?”

            “They’re in the living Shadow. I think Willow is with Jack.” Omi smiles seeing the blue haired female going to the living room.

            Eon chuckles, “I’m thinking my wife and son are their too?”

            “Yes, Eon.” She was about to close the door until Dashi walks in with Kaila and Guan.

            “Sorry, we’re late. Heh, got lost.” He hugs Omi, “How’s it going?”

            “I’m so glad you guys came. I’m fine.” She hugs him. “KAILA!”

            “Ahh!” Kaila went in for a hug seeing her close friend. “Oh my god, it’s been forever. I keep telling my goofy husband to come by but we’re so busy.”

            “Oh, its fine. Me and Chase were busy too.” Omi smiles seeing Kaila carrying an infant car seat, “Ohh,” she places her hand on her chest, “Is that your baby girl?”

            “Her name is Lei.”

            “Ah, she’s so cute.” She saw the infant sleeping away.

            Kaila tesed, “I know, right. Good thing she got my good looks.”

            “Hey?” Dashi pouted.

            Omi giggles going over to hug Guan, “Well, I’m glad you all are here. I heard the weather been odd.”

            Guan spoke, “It’s been very cold lately.”

            “Yeah, the weather been so insane.” She laughs helping their coats. Eon was showing them to the living room.

            “Wow, nice place.” Dashi grins. “Better than the condo.”

            Kaila spoke, “We were seeing a lot of houses on sale across the street.”

            “Oh that would be so-” The doorbell rang; Omi quickly went over to open it.

            “HEY!” Wuya and her husband, Hannibal with their four children smiles.

            “Hello! Food is in the living room.”

            “Good. I’m starving.” Hannibal said putting his coat on the coat hangers.

            “Auntie Omi,” The two girls went to hug her. “Are you going play with us?” The twin girls spoke together.

            “Of course, Ling and Jing.”

            “Thomas. Alexander. Help your sisters and put their coat on the hanger.” Wuya said taking her twin sons coat off.

            The boys were playing their 3DS games with each other. “Fine.” Thomas spoke. Alexander was taking off Jing’s pink coat while Thomas pulled off Ling’s purple coat.

            Wuya went to Omi, “Good thing you pick different colors for them. It would be so hard to tell the difference between them.” Omi giggles seeing Wuya’s children. Her two pair of twins are very identical to one another.

            “When you're a mother you will know the diffeneces.” She smiles.

            Hannibal mumbles, “And the birth mark they have. Now, where’s the food.”

            Omi laughs, “It’s in the living room.” She show the family to the living room.

            “Wow this house is so big.” Thomas said at awe.

            “It’s like my room!” Jing giggles.

            Wuya spoke, “They love bragging about their father being so rich.” Hannibal chuckles being the top man in his company not to mention big, tall and very muscular. He slick back his red hair with amusement then look around the place.

            “True. But, I’m surprised Chase selected for something so small and simple. His place in China is much more grand.”

            Omi said, “I actually beg him for this house. You know, I’m into simple things and he did it for me. I’m not about that grand life.”

            “Ah.” Hannibal saw the table of food, “Now, if I will be excuse. I see a rack of ribs over there.”

            “Kids why don’t you go play with your uncle Jack?” Wuya said.

            “Yay!” They run over to play with their favorite uncle. Omi laughs seeing Jack being tackled by more kids.

            “Ahh! Where are you guys coming from?” Jack asked out loud.

            “So, how the daycare business?” Wuya asked Omi as she pour herself a cup of red wine.

            She said, “It’s fine. Thanks to Jack, Skyler, and Willows help. It’s one of the best ones around.”

            “Hmm, Chase doesn’t seem bothered about you working there?”

            “No. I know this year he wanted me to not think about having kids but today… he said he wants to!”

            “No way.” Wuya smiles widely looking over at Chase talking with Hannibal and Dashi. Her voice softens, “Really? That’s exciting.”

            “Right. I’m just so happy.” Omi said. “This year had been hard with the moving and him trying to buy another big company and all.”

            “I know. This year had been so ridiculous.” Wuya smirks at Omi, “So, you got him a good gift?”

            “Oh, yes. I hope he likes it.” She smiles seeing the children playing around.

            “Okay.” Raimundo got everyone to quiet down, “Okay. As you know, Santa Clause is coming.”

            “No way!” Jing said. The children got excited.

            Hannibal was stuffing his face with ribs looking over, “After, he’s done fixing the toys that were broken by Jack.”

            “Hey?” Jack shock a glare at Raimundo, “I didn’t do anything. It was you.”

            “Why did you break one of the toys, papa?” Raimundo’s daughter glares at him stomping her foot down in demand.

            “Now, honey. I didn’t do no such thing.”

            Kimiko rolled her eyes, “Santa is just going to be a little late. Now keep playing around with Uncle Jack and Uncles Chase.”

            “But I want Santa now!” One of the children whines.

            Shadow rolled her eyes while her twin sister laughs, “You were like that when we were kids.”

            “Pfft, nope!” Shadow refuse to remember her childhood.

            Wuya went to Hannibal making a face, “Hurry up! You can finish that later.”

            “But, honey! They’re ribs!” Hannibal whined being pulled by his wife to head to one of the rooms to change into his Santa Clause outfit.

            Omi giggles then felt somebody behind her. Warm arms wrap around her waist, “This party is amazing. You did excellent work.” Her husband said resting his head on her shoulder.

            “I know.” She kissing him on the cheek.

            “Ho! Ho! Ho!” Hannibal appeared wearing a Santa Clause outfit holding a big red bag, “Merry Christmas!”

            “Santa!” The kids jumps up and down.

            Clay went to Jermaine and Ashley seeing their own children running to the male. “Kids.” Clays said to his friend.

            “So true.” Jermaine saw his daughter running to Santa Clause.

            “Ho. Ho. Ho!” Hannibal put on his cheery voice, “What can I do for you my boy?” The kids were all around him getting very excited.

            Chase couldn’t help but laugh seeing the male being tackled down by a group of children. Then, he felt his wife’s hand, “Come.” She slowly went up the stairs without nobody noticing them. Chase follows his wife.

            He saw her going into their master bedroom, “If this my surprised Christmas gift. I say, you really know me too well.” He begs for Christmas sex as he enters the room seeing his wife sitting on the bed holding a gift wrapped box.

            Omi giggles, “That’s for later.”

            “Awe… I was really hope for some sex.” He grins.

            His wife playfully hit him on the shoulder, “Not right now. Do you want your mother to walk in on us?”

            “Um… no. Good point. My nosy mother will want to know why we’re up here.” He sat next to his wife. “I hope it’s something kinky.”

            “Chase.” His wife laughs.

            “I love sex.”

            “Well, this is not sex related. It’s my gift to you and I hope you like it.” She said handing him the box.

            Chase saw the box, “I wished you told we were having our gift exchange. I would’ve got your gift here.”

            “No, it’s fine. I just want you to have it first.”

            “Okay.” Chase shook the box, “What is it?”

            “You’ll see.” She smiles in amusement seeing how her husband became so curious.

            Chase rips the paper off seeing a big white box taking the lid off he saw a lot of white paper and a small brown box. He looks over at Omi who was laughing, “Really?” He asked.

            “Sorry…” She plays with her fingers watching him opening the brown box open.

            He life the brown lid to his surprise and confusion; he saw two blue infant shoes. He blinks a couple of time seeing the shoes with the smell of baby powder and the dark blue lace tied in a neat knot. Blinking and thinking for a moment, his eyes widen at the shoes then quickly looking over at Omi who was blushing down looking down. “Omi…”

            “The doctor told me a month ago. I wanted to to make sure since Wuya said I’ve been having this glow lately.” She looks over having her eyes filled with warmth, love, and gleaming at him, “I’m pregnant, Chase.”

            Chase’s mouth turned to a big smile and laughs, “I’m gonna be a dad… me a dad! You a… mom!”

            “Are you happy?” She asked in hope.

            He hugs her and kissing her on the lips seeing his wife crying in joy. “Of course, I’m happy. I love you, so much.” He saw her smiling widely.

            “I’m so happy.” She saw him having teary eyes trying to wipe them off as they kiss again.

            “We’re gonna have a baby.” He said placing his hand on her stomach, “I’m going to be a dad….” He realized the situation, “I’m going to be a father!”

            “You’re going to wonderful.”

            “I need to tell everyone!” Chase said kissing her on the cheek. He took his wife hand, “Only Wuya know about it.”

            “Yes.” Omi smiles happily seeing Chase taking her back to the party. She laughs seeing her husband running quickly.

Then, he runs scream through the hall way, “I’m going to be a dad!”

            The party went on until they look over hearing Chase’s screaming in joy. They look over the stairway seeing him jumping over the handle. They stop seeing him having a big smile on his face in shock. He said, “I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!”

            They all gasps and cheered. Chase’s mother screams in joy hugging her son. “Really?”

            “Yes!” He said.

            Omi giggles coming down the stairs being hugged by Hai, “Ohh, I know something was different.” She saw her father giving her a big smile.

            “You’re going to be a grandfather, father.” She said hugging her father.

            “I’m so happy for you.” Her father said.

            “Congratulation, Chase.” Jermaine shook his hand.

            Kaila, Loniani-Nui, and Kimiko jump scream for Omi. “Oh my god, we are so happy. I’ll be the best aunt ever.” Kaila said.

            Kimiko said, “Please, I’ll give that baby everything.”

            Loniani-Nui giggles at the two girls and smile at Omi in joy. Eon hug his brother, “I’m so happy for you, little brother.”

            “Yeah, welcome to fatherhood.” Dashi said. “Guan, you gotta be next.”

            “Oh ha! Very funny.” Guan chuckles in amusement. “I rather stay single.”

            “Suit yourself.” Dashi chuckles.

            Everyone were congratulating them. Chase pulled his wife closer, “Best Christmas Gift ever?” Omi asked.

            “Best Ever Present Ever.” He grins kissing her on the lips.

            “Eww!” The kids said as they run around to play.

            “Oh stop it. It’s love.” Hai said weeping. “I’m going to be a grandma!” Her husband hugs her.

            Chase and Omi pulls away smiling widely at their family. “Looks like we’re going to have more party like this.” He said.

            “We better.” She smiles feeling his hand on her stomach, “The baby will love it.”

            “He sure will since he’ll be like his mother.” He said seeing his wife smiling as they press their foreheads together enjoying their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Till next time!


End file.
